Leyendo Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo
by BrendaLovesBook
Summary: Las Parcas están muy molestas con la actitud de los dioses Así que les mandan unos libros del futuro que deberán leer acompañados con algunos semidioses muy especiales.
1. Prologo

Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y Sally Jackson, era el héroe favorito de muchas personas, entre ellas, Annabeth- su novia-, Quirón – su maestro- y las propias Parcas, también conocidas como los destinos.

Y es Percy Jackson, no era un semidiós común, era el más fiel, valiente, desinteresado y leal que se pudiera encontrar.

Desde su nacimiento, producto del rompimiento de un importante juramento, las Parcas lo habían observado, sabiendo que estaba destinado a la grandeza.

Durante los cuatro años que había durado la guerra contra Kronos, lo vieron luchar valientemente, lo vieron reír y llorar, lo vieron cargar con todo el peso del mundo – literalmente-, lo vieron enfrentarse a cosas a las que casi ningún héroe había logrado sobrevivir. Y aún así, lo habían visto manteniendo la esperanza, sonriendo a la adversidad y retando a la muerte.

Los destinos nunca han podido ayudar a ningún semidiós, nunca habían querido hacerlo, pero al ver a su joven héroe siendo atrapado por Hera y dejado en un campamento extraño con su memoria borrada, perdiendo a su novia, a su madre, a su familia.

Decidieron que esta vez ellas tendrían que intervenir.

Y es que por primera vez en eones, ellas no querían cortar un hilo.

Y no lo harían.

Era el solsticio de invierno en el Olimpo, unos meses después del incidente de Thalía.

— Las catástrofes de mar son las mejores— se jactaba Poseidón.

— Las del aire lo son— refutaba Zeus.

— Ya cállense, lo único que hacen con sus catástrofes es que mi reino se extienda más— se burlo Hades.

Los tres grandes peleaban.

Hestia miraba su fuego.

Atenea leía.

Artemisa pulía su arco.

Dionisio leía una revista de vinos.

Hermes se burlaba de los haikus de Apolo.

Hera conversaba con Démeter.

Hefesto diseñaba un boceto de un nuevo proyecto.

Ares coqueteaba con Afrodita.

Otro día como cualquier otro.

¡Bum!

El sonido como una explosión sobresaltó a los dioses, seguido de una luz tan brillante que cegó a algunos momentáneamente.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ningún dios dudó antes de levantarse y ponerse de rodillas, frente a ellos, estaban las parcas.

— Mis señoras— murmuró Zeus—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

— Estamos molestas, Zeus— dijeron las Parcas— muy molestas. Su actitud egocéntrica y orgullosa ha causado un caos en el futuro. Venimos a prevenir aquello. Se les darán a leer una serie de libros que cuentan la historia de un semidiós muy especial. Conforme avancen en la lectura, irán llegando algunos semidioses relacionados con la historia. No les pidan respeto, que en el futuro, no han hecho nada para merecerlo, ellos cuentan con nuestro favor, así que tienen prohibido dañarlos. Disfruten la lectura.

Las Parcas desaparecieron con un ¡Poof! Y a los pies de Atenea apareció un libro.

— **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**— leyó la diosa.

Poseidón se tensó, su hijo solo tenía siete años en ese momento.

— Si ese niño es un semidiós, ¿hijo de quién es?— preguntó Hades mirando a Zeus.

Poseidón respiró hondo y se decidió a reclamar a Percy.

_Lo sabrán tarde o temprano_— pensó—. ¿_Por qué no admitirlo ahora?_

— Es mío— admitió el dios del mar.

— ¡Poseidón!—cacareó Hades— ¡¿Cómo pudiste quebrar el juramento?!

— Zeus también lo hizo— se defendió el dios.

— A mí no me metas— se quejó el aludido.

— Los dos son unos desconsiderados, no volveré a hacer juramentos con ustedes— resolvió Hades enfurruñándose.

— Como sea— dijo Zeus— ¿Quién quiere leer primero?

Antes que nadie pudiera responder una nueva luz igual de brillante que la primera apareció y cayeron seis personas.

Los semidioses se fueron poniendo uno a uno de pie, mirando alrededor de la sala pero nunca a los dioses.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— rugió Zeus— ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Ni siquiera se arrodillan!

Los semidioses solo lo miraron.

— Preséntense, digan su nombre y su padre divino— demandó Zeus, encogiéndose a tamaño humano siendo seguido por todos los demás dioses.

— Soy Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter y uno de los siete.

— ¡Volviste a romper el tratado!

— Cállate Hades.

— Mi nombre es Loe Valdez, hijo de Hefestos, usuario del fuego y uno de los siete— Hefesto le sonrió a su hijo.

— Soy Pipper McLean, hija de Afrodita y uno de los siete— Afrodita sonrió brillantemente a su hija, Pipper le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

— Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo, uno de los siete e hija de Atenea— Atenea asintió a su hija, pero no se le pasó por alto que la nombró al final, como si ella no estuviera contenta con su madre.

— Soy Thalia Grace, teniente de Artemisa e hija de Zeus.

— ¿Tú no eras un pino? — preguntó Hades recibiendo una mala mirada del rey de los dioses.

— Larga historia— dijo Thalia.

— ¿Qué pasó con Zoe? — cuestionó Artemisa

Thalia no respondió.

— Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades… nací antes del juramento— aclaró al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

Zeus les explicó que hacían allí y les dijo que se fueran a sentar con su padre divino, ellos se sentaron juntos en el suelo, justo donde estaban.

Zeus resopló.

— Yo quiero leer, padre— dijo Atenea, para aliviar la tensión.


	2. Vaporicé a mi maestra de pre- algebra

Atenea cogió el libro con absoluta delicadeza y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Apolo cuando este se quejó de la lentitud con la que abría el libro para evitar maltratarlo.

El dios del sol se calló ante la mirada de la diosa.

**Accidentalmente vaporizo a mi profesora de pre-Álgebra**

— ¿Cómo vaporizas a alguien _accidentalmente_?— preguntó Ares con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— No me interrumpas— se quejó Atenea.

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

— Nadie quiere— dijeron Nico y Thalia.

Atenea resopló pero no dijo nada.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:**

— ¿Percy dando un consejo? ¡Por favor! — se burló Nico

— Mi consejo— dijo Thalia— es que no escuchen su consejo.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

— Atenea, ya oíste, cierra el libro— demandó Hermes.

— ¡Dije que no me interrumpan!— chilló Atenea molesta.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

— Eso no funciona, los monstruos igual te encuentran— dijo Jason, extrañado por el estúpido consejo.

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso.**

— Cierto— dijo Pipper.

**Da miedo.**

— No está mintiendo— dijo Leo.

**La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

— Comprobado— dijo Jason.

Los dioses que tenían hijos miraron al suelo con culpa, lamentando la vida que sus pequeños tenían que llevar.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque piensas que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. **

— ¿Qué hacen los mortales leyendo esto? — exclamó Artemisa.

Nadie contestó

**Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

— Todos lo hacemos— dijeron Thalia y Nico a coro.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas, si sientes que algo se agita dentro, deja de leer inmediatamente. **

— Ya oíste al chico, deja de leer— dijo Apolo.

Atenea le mandó una mirada fulminante.

**Puedes ser uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de **_**que**_** lo sientan también, y vendrán por ti.**

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Ares

— Monstruos— respondió Annabeth con un encogimiento de hombros.

**No digas que no te lo advertí.**

— Él no me lo advirtió, y ustedes tampoco— acusó Nico, señalando a Annabeth y a Thalia.

— No es culpa de Percy estar demasiado ocupado tratando de salvarte de una mantícora— atacó Annabeth— y nuestra tampoco.

Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea y Hades palidecieron.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

— ¿No era Peter Johnson?— preguntó Nico graciosamente.

— Adivinaré— dijo Poseidón— Dionisio.

Nico y Thalia asintieron.

**Tengo doce años de edad. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

— ¡JA! Tío P, tu hijo es un niño problemático— aullaron Hermes y Apolo.

— Es hijo del viejo barba de percebe, ¿qué esperaban? — argumentó Atenea.

Poseidón, que era un dios que había vivido por eones y era muy maduro, le sacó la lengua.

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

— ¡Sí!— aullaron todos los mestizos.

**Sí, se podría decir eso.**

— Al menos lo admite— dijeron Nico y Thalia a coro.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo,**

— ¡Corta y miserable!— chilló Poseidón

Annabeth lo miró preocupada, preguntándose si los dioses tendrían ataques al corazón, porque si así era, el pobre Poseidón necesitaría los servicios del dios de la medicina.

**Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan- veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

— Suena interesante— dijeron Annabeth y Atenea.

— Eso es tortura— se quejó Poseidón.

**Lo sé- suena a tortura.**

Todos rieron por la coincidencia.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

**Pero el Sr Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café.**

— ¿Por qué me sonará?— se preguntó Apolo.

Artemisa resopló por lo estúpido que era su hermano.

**Tú no pensarías que es genial pero el contaba historias y hacía bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una gran colección de armaduras romanas y armas.**

— ¿Quirón? — preguntó Hades.

— Quirón— confirmaron los semidioses.

**Era el único profesor con el que no dormía en clase.**

— Se duerme en clase— dijo Atenea horrorizada.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez el problema no fuera yo.**

— Como si eso fuera posible— se rió Nico.

**Chico, estaba equivocado**

— Igual que siempre— rió Thalia.

— Dejen de molestar a Percy— se quejó Annabeth.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que digan del engendro del mar? — cuestionó Atenea.

Annabeth no respondió.

**Verás, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos.**

— Genial— murmuró Apolo.

**Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toqué la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

— Asombroso— dijo Hermes.

**Y antes de eso… bien, te haces una idea.**

— No nos dejes así— se quejaron ambos al unísono.

— Ya dejen de interrumpirme— graznó Atenea.

— ¡Qué carácter!— murmuraron ambos dioses.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien.**

Thalia y Nico rieron por lo bajo.

**Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobofit.**

— ¿Una chica? Nuestro Percy es todo un galán— aulló Apolo.

Annabeth apretó los dientes, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Afrodita que enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

La muchacha se sonrojo y apartó la mirada, Afrodita lo dejó pasar, por el momento.

**La friki, pelirroja cleptómana.**

— No es mi hija— aseguró Hermes ante la mirada interrogante de los demás.

**Que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuate.**

— Felizmente no es mi hija— dijo Hermes por lo bajo.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de educación física del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

— ¿Sátiro? — supuso Dionisio

Thalia y Nico asintieron sonrientes.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobfit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado…**

— ¡¿Qué?!— chilló Poseidón—. ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi hijo?, ¡tendrá todo la furia del océano en su contra!

— ¡Déjame terminar de leer! — se quejó Atenea

**El director me había amenazado de muerte…**

— ¡¿Qué qué?! — Poseidón se puso de pie—. Pagará caro su osadía, nadie amenaza a mis hijos.

Los semidioses miraron al dios del mar algo asombrados y sin querer sintieron celos de Percy, Poseidón era, a pesar de todo, un buen padre.

— Poseidón— graznó Atenea— escucha.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender el colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

Todos miraron a Poseidón divertidos- Atenea exasperada- él se sentó de nuevo en su trono, algo sonrosado.

"**Te voy a matar" murmuré.**

Nico se estremeció.

— Tú no quieres ser amenazado por Percy Jackson— explicó Thalia.

Jason los miró incrédulo.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo— dijo.

— Créeme, es malo, hermanito— repuso Thalia.

— ¿HERMANITO?— graznó Hera— yo había asumido que el apellido era coincidencia. Dos veces, ¡con la misma mortal Zeus!

— Lo lamento— murmuró Zeus muy a su pesar.

Hera fulminó con la mirada a sus dos hijastros.

Thalia la miró valientemente, sin dejarse intimidar.

Jason se estremeció. Él, como semidiós romano, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con los dioses, menos a que estos quisieran matarlos

**Grover trató de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate"**

— Pero no creo que en el cabello— dijo Démeter.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

— Buenos reflejos— comentó Leo.

"**Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. "Ya estás en libertad condicional", me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.**

— ¿Incluso si no fue él el causante?— preguntó un muy molesto Poseidón.

Annabeth asintió con una mueca.

Poseidón gruñó e hizo una nota mental de maldecir a ese estúpido director.

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

Poseidón palideció.

**El señor Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y cerámica color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

— Más que eso— dijo Atenea, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

— Claro, tú sí puedes interrumpir la lectura y nosotros no— se quejó Hermes.

Atenea resopló, pero se abstuvo de decir algo.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela para una chica de nuestra edad. **

Artemisa bajó la mirada, una pobre doncella que no tenía por qué morir tan joven.

**Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma.**

Atenea sonrió ante esto.

_Tal vez no se parezca tanto a su padre_— pensó.

**Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando.**

Atenea hizo una mueca, eso era algo muy molesto.

**Y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, la profesora acompañante, la Sra Dods me miraba mal.**

Esta vez Poseidón hizo una mueca, nadie tenía derecho a mirar mal a su hijo.

**La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar una Harley. **

Hades pensó en el por qué le sonaba tan familiar.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

— Eso es muy conveniente— murmuró Atenea con una mirada calculadora

Poseidón la miró preocupado.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra Dods se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imaginé que estaba poseída.**

— Esa es la única explicación posible— dijo Apolo— mira que te guste alguien tan desagradable.

**Me señaló con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora cariño", realmente dulce y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

— Lo dice como si estuviera acostumbrado— señaló Hermes.

— Es Percy— dijo Nico con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hermes asintió como si la respuesta fuera la más lógica que jamás hubiera oído.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemática hasta la medianoche.**

— Eso no está bien— se quejó Poseidón— mi hijo es un niño, necesita dormir.

Los semidioses se miraron, Poseidón en serio se preocupaba por su hijo.

**Le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miró muy serio y me dijo:**

"**Tienes toda la razón".**

— Grover— se quejaron los semidioses, Apolo y Hermes, los dos últimos más divertidos que otra cosa.

**El señor Brunner dejó de hablar de arte funerario griego.**

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**

— Tiene carácter— rieron Apolo y Hermes.

**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

Annabeth negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Afrodita vio la sonrisa de Annabeth y sonrió encantada, amor juvenil, ¡qué hermoso!

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

"**Señor Jackson", dijo. "¿Algo que decir?**

**Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.**

Annabeth suspiró, a su parecer, Percy se veía encantador cuando se sonrojaba. Su madre la miró, queriendo averiguar el por qué de ese suspiro.

**Le dije. "No, señor".**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podría decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

— Cincuenta dracmas a que no lo sabe— dijo Apolo mirando a Hermes

— Hecho— aceptó Hermes

**Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

— Paga— dijo Hermes sonriente

Apolo hizo un puchero y le extendió el dinero al dios mensajero.

Los semidioses miraron la escena divertidos.

Atenea y Artemisa, exasperadas.

"**Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

— ¿Tenía que ser esa escena? — se quejó Zeus.

— A ti ni siquiera te comió— le reclamó Démeter con una mueca al recordar su _adorable_ infancia en el sistema digestivo de su padre.

"**Sí", dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"**

"**Bueno…" sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

— ¡Rey de los dioses! — chilló Zeus.

— Un error puede cometerlo cualquiera, hermano— dijo Démeter, intercediendo por Percy, le agradaba ese semidiós.

"**¿Dioses?", preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

"**Titanes", me corregí. "Y… no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre, Cronos".**

"**Eeew" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

— Eeew— coincidió Afrodita.

"**Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes", continué. "Y los dioses ganaron".**

— Reduce una de las peores guerras de la historia en una oración— dijo Atenea, incrédula.

— Es Percy— volvió a decir Nico.

Atenea asintió como si eso lo explicara todo.

Annabeth no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, solo sabía que leer los pensamientos de Percy la hacía extrañarlo aún más.

_Sesos de alga_— pensó entristecida.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

— ¿Por qué se ríen?— preguntó Poseidón extrañado— su respuesta fue correcta.

— Los mortales son raros— dijo Thalia con un encogimiento de hombros.

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuró a un amigo, "Cómo vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quién nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo 'por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos' ".**

"**Y por qué Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit de ¿por qué es importante en la vida real?"**

— Atrapada— canturreó Nico.

"**Atrapada" murmuró Grover.**

— Pienso igual que una cabra— Nico estaba horrorizado.

"**Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radar.**

— Orejas de caballo— corrigió Ares.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor"**

"**Ya veo". El Sr. Brunner areció decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, había estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de eta nota feliz es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods, ¿podríamos salir?"**

— ¿Nota feliz? — dijo Hades, incrédulo.

— Es Quirón— dijo Annabeth con un encogimiento de hombros.

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros, actuando como burros.**

— Como lo que son— dijo Artemisa, los hombre de la sala, tanto dioses como mestizos la miraron: heridos unos, molestos otros.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson".**

**Yo sabía qué venía.**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví al Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenía la mirada que no te dejaba ir- intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad.**

— Más que eso— dijo Artemisa.

**Y haberlo visto todo.**

— Pero no lo ha visto todo— dijo Atenea.

"**Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta". Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

— Pero ya dijo la respuesta— se quejó Poseidón.

"**¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

"**Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables"**

"**Oh".**

— Típica respuesta de Percy— rieron Thalia y Nico.

Hestia miró la escena esperanzada, esos niños, que deberían ser enemigos naturales, se comportaban como hermanos y hablaban de su primo con infinito cariño. El fuego que atizaba se avivó, y es que tal vez, todo sería mejor en un futuro, y su familia permanecería unida.

"**Lo que has aprendido de mi", dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson"**

— Que raro, Quirón no es así con todos los héroes, el último que recibió tanta atención fue Heracles— dijo Hades.

Hera y Artemisa apretaron los dientes ante la mención del antiguo semidiós.

— Yo prefiero llamarlo Hércules— dijo Apolo.

— Como sea, pero a mi hijo lo trataba así porque es su favorito— dijo Zeus.

— ¡JÁ! Mi hijo es el nuevo favorito de Quirón, desplazó al tuyo, Zeus— se burló Poseidón.

— Eso no es cierto— se quejó Zeus.

— Sí que lo es.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— Vamos a ver si es cierto o no— interrumpió Hades y con un chasquido de dedos, Quirón del futuro apareció en la sala, en su silla de ruedas.

Después de una reverencia por parte del centauro y que los dioses le explicaran qué hacían todos allí, le formularon la pregunta.

Quirón lo consideró.

— Debo decir— dijo el centauro— que aunque Heracles tenía habilidades formidables, carecía de muchos de las virtudes que posee Percy, como la lealtad, la humildad, y muchas otras… y sí, definitivamente Percy es mi héroe y pupilo favorito.

— ¡En tu cara Zeus!— chilló Poseidón para gran diversión de los semidioses.

El rey de los dioses se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y Atenea procedió con la lectura.

Quirón se acomodó junto a los semidioses, Nico, Thalia y Annabeth le sonrieron.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujó fuerte.**

— ¿En qué parte de la lectura estamos? — preguntó Quirón.

Apolo le sonrió, tronó los dedos y todo lo leído, con comentarios incluidos se grabó en la memoria del centauro, que asintió para que Atenea continuara leyendo

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno de déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

Atenea se horrorizó.

**No, él no esperaba que yo fuera igual de bueno, él esperaba que yo fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

— Lo estuve— dijo Quirón a nadie en particular.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

— Hablando de eso, ¿a qué hora comemos?—preguntó Leo

— No hemos leído ni un capítulo— respondió Hefesto, incrédulo

— Pero tengo hambre— se quejó el semidiós

Hestia tronó los dedos y frente a cada semidiós apareció un plato y un vaso, vacíos.

— Sólo pidan lo que quieran.

Todos murmuraron y en sus platos aparecieron diferentes comidas y bebidas.

Annabeth miró su vaso y sonrió.

— Gaseosa de cereza, azul— pidió y soltó un sollozo cuando la bebida favorita de Percy llenó su vaso.

Thalia, que también había pedido comida azul. La abrazo ante la mirada confundida de los dioses.

Atenea continuó leyendo para evitarle momentos incómodos a su hija.

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imaginé que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque todo el tiempo desde Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos estado teniendo grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación.**

— Que calentamiento global ni nada, ¿por qué están peleando ahora? — exigió Hera.

— Hera, cariño, no lo sabemos, eso aún no pasa.

Hera gruñó y Atenea empezó a pensar en el nombre del libro, e_l ladrón del rayo, ¿sería posible…?_

**Nadie más parecía darse cuenta**

— La niebla— murmuraron los dioses.

**Algunos de los chicos les tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto, la Sra. Dods no veía nada.**

— ¿Seguro que no es tu hija? — preguntó Apolo.

— No es mi hija— aseguró Hermes.

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás. Pensamos que tal vez si hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esta escuela- la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

"**¿Te han castigado?" preguntó Grover.**

"**No", dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio.**

— Claro que no— dijo Atenea, interrumpiéndose a sí misma— es hijo de barbas de percebe.

Poseidón y Annabeth la miraron mal.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor dijo, "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Todos estallarlo en risas, tanto dioses como mestizos.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito. Así que se la dejé.**

**Observando la quinta avenida, pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme.**

— Awww— arrullaron Hera, Hestia, Démeter y Afrodita

— Extraña a su mamá, es un buen hijo— agregó Hera.

_Tal vez él sea diferente_— pensó Artemisa, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. _Todos los hombres son iguales_— se recordó.

**Pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente sería expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie, mientras ella me miraba con esa cara triste.**

Poseidón sonrió con tristeza recordando a su dulce Sally, una maravillosa mujer que había llegado a amar incluso más que a su propia esposa.

Afrodita sintió el amor que emanaba Poseidón hacia esa mortal y sonrió, ella iba a juntarlos de nuevo, se prometió, o al menos, lo intentaría.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

— Esa es una excelente idea— dijo Leo— lo construiré después de terminar el Argo II.

Su padre, Hefesto, le sonrió.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobfit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Annabeth y Thalia gruñeron, querían mucho a Grover.

"**¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con sus dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien le pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

Pipper y Afrodita hicieron una mueca.

— Toda una belleza— dijeron a coro.

Afrodita le sonrió a su hija ante la coincidencia.

Leo la miró burlón y Jason confuso, quién diría que ambas iba a pensar igual

**Traté de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Poseidón sonrió ante esto.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo, gritando. "¡Percy me empujó!"**

Poseidón, Hades y Zeus tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

_Percy es muy poderoso_

Solo que el primero estaba orgulloso y los otros dos cautelosos.

**La Sra. Dods se materializó junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**

"**¿Has visto…?"**

"…**El agua…"**

"…**Como la agarró…"**

**No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

Poseidón se tensó, no le gustaba la actitud de esa profesora.

"**Ahora, cariño"**

"**Ya lo sé" murmuré "Un mes borrando libros"**

— No, Percy— dijo Hermes— nunca trates de adivinar tu castigo.

— Es cierto— corroboró Apolo— Dionisio trató de adivinar su castigo y terminó sin poder tomar vino.

Dionisio le miró molesto.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes asintió solemne.

"**Ven conmigo", dijo la Sra. Dods.**

"**¡Espere!" gritó Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujó"**

— Es un buen amigo— dijo Jason, sonriendo.

Leo y Pipper asintieron.

**Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza, que la barbilla de él temblaba.**

"**No lo creo, señor Underwood" dijo ella**

"**Pero…"**

"**Usted-quédese-aquí"**

**Grover me miró de forma desesperada.**

"**Esta bien tío", le dije. "Gracias por intentarlo"**

"**Cariño", dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora"**

— Estúpida maestra, gritándole a mi hijo— refunfuñó Poseidón por lo bajo.

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

**Le di mi mirada de te-mataré-después**

Nico se estremeció

Jasón lo miró incrédulo

_No creo que asuste tanto_— pensó.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

El color abandonó el rostro de Poseidón.

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

— Monstruo— murmuraron todos los presentes a una sola voz, la mayoría, preocupados.

**Tengo bastaste de esos momentos, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que sé es que me he perdido de algo, como si una pieza de puzle hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba cosas.**

— No, no es eso— susurraron Poseidón y Annabeth a coro, preocupados

Atenea jadeó y miró horrorizada como su hija había pensado y dicho lo mismo que Poseidón.

Ambos la ignoraron.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

Poseidón y Annabeth sonrieron levemente, Percy coincidía con ellos.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**

Poseidón miró ansioso el libro.

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

— Quirón— se quejaron Annabeth y Thalia mirando el centauro, quien se estremeció bajo la mirada que recibía de Poseidón.

— Lo lamento— dijo— era un libro interesante.

— ¿En serio?— intervino Atenea—. ¿Qué libro era?

— No es momento para eso. Hija, continúa con la lectura— demandó Zeus.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va hacer comprar una camiseta nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

— Ojalá y fuera solo eso— dijo Nico.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

— Claro que no— bufaron Pipper y Jason.

El chico le sonrió y Pipper enrojeció bajo la mirada burlona de Leo y entusiasmada de Afrodita.

_Así que a mi hija le gusta Jason_— pensó la diosa.

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

— ¿Por qué tienen que combinar la sección griega con la romana? Estúpidos romanos— masculló Atenea, Jason trató de no sentirse muy ofendido.

**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

— Demasiado conveniente— murmuró Poseidón, preocupado.

**La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido, ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo raro sobre la forma en que miraba al friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

— ¡Ya sé quién es! — dijo Hades, pero nadie le escuchó.

El dios se preguntó por qué había mandado a Alecto a perseguir a su sobrino, por lo poco que había leído de él, no era un mal muchacho.

"**Nos estás dando problemas, cariño", dijo.**

**Hice lo seguro. "Sí señora", le dije.**

— Respeta a un monstruo, pero no a los dioses— rieron Nico y Thalia.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?! — chilló Zeus

— Significa— aclaró Thalia, mirándolo con desafío grabado en sus ojos— que ustedes no han hecho nada para ganarse el respeto del héroe del Olimpo.

— ¿Héroe del Olimpo?—preguntó Artemisa— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué necesitaríamos un héroe?

— Será mejor que lo descubran por su cuenta, mi lady, leyendo los libros—dijo Thalia con un respeto que no le había demostrado a su padre.

**Ella tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

Poseidón tragó duro.

**Ella es maestra, pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

— Qué miedoso— rió Ares, pero se calló ante la mirada del dios del mar.

**Le dije. "Yo… yo me esforzaré más, señora"**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Ahora la mirada de Poseidón fue para Zeus, que se estremeció un poco.

"**Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson" dijo la Sra. Dods. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor"**

— ¿Nosotros?— preguntó Pipper preocupada— ¿Acaso hay más de un monstruo?

Jason sintió su estómago retorcerse ante la preocupación que Pipper estaba mostrando por Percy Jackson.

Afrodita miró a su hija.

¿Le gustaba Jason o Percy?

**No sabía de qué hablaba.**

— Pobre Percy— se lamentó Thalia

Artemisa la miró, su teniente parecía muy cómoda con el hijo de Hades y se notaba que quería al hijo de Poseidón, ¿tal vez ellos no serían como otros semidioses?

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

A pesar de la tensión, algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar la nota.**

— O peor, le iban hacer leer el libro— dijo Leo para aliviar la tensión, algunos sonrieron.

**O pero, me iban hacer leer el libro.**

— ¡Genial!—festejó Leo— pienso igual que Percy.

— Yo no me alegraría— dijo Nico mientras Thalia asentía, solemne.

"**¿Y bien? Preguntó ella.**

"**Señora, yo no…"**

"**Se acabó el tiempo" dijo entre dientes.**

Poseidón se tensó.

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de una barbacoa. Sus dedos es estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. **

— ¡Hades!— rugió Poseidón furioso— ¿Por qué carajos le envías una furia a mi hijo?

— No lo sé, aún no ha pasado— respondió Hades, tropezándose con sus propias palabras.

— Y más te vale que nunca pase— amenazó el dios del mar.

**Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

Hades se estremeció bajo la mirada de Poseidón.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

— ¿Más extrañas?— farfulló Poseidón pálido.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**

"**Eh, Percy" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire.**

— ¿Una pluma? ¿En serio, una pluma? — gritó Poseidón asustado por su hijo.

— Tranquilo Lord Poseidón— dijo Annabeth— no es una pluma cualquiera.

**La Sra. Dods se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un grito, la esquivé y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído.**

Annabeth empalideció. Percy nunca le había contado completamente lo que pasó antes de llegar al Campamento Mestizo.

**Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada.**

Poseidón le sonrió a Quirón.

**L a espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

**La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

Ares bufó. Jason se preguntó cómo ese chico había llegado a ser un héroe del Olimpo y un líder en el Campamento Mestizo.

**Me espetó. "Muere, cariño"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

Poseidón miró a Annabeth que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, su hijo había salido airoso de ese enfrentamiento.

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llegó de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

Jason elevó las ceja, el hecho de que blandir una espada le llegue de forma natural, era impresionante.

— Mi hijo es el mejor— sonrió Poseidón haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Jason.

Annabeth, Thalia y Pipper asintieron sonrientes.

Jason sintió como si le hubieran obligado a tragar ácido cuando vio asentir a Pipper, no le gustaba que Pipper admirara tanto a ese semidiós.

Afrodita miró a Jason y sonrió.

_Así que el hijo de Zeus está celoso_— pensó la diosa.

**La hoja de metal tocó su hombro y pasó limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua. ¡Hisss!**

— Impresionante— admitió Zeus.

— Más que eso— dijeron Annabeth y Pipper a la vez.

Jason apretó los dientes.

**La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizó en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Todos los mestizos se estremecieron, eso siempre pasaba con el primer monstruo que matabas.

**Estaba solo.**

**Había un bolígrafo en mi mano.**

**El Sr. Brunner no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**

— Aún le afecta la niebla— murmuró Nico.

**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía haber estado contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si se había imaginado todo eso?**

— Ni que tuviera tanta imaginación— dijo Hermes.

— Sí— dijo Apolo— aquí el de la imaginación soy yo. Y ahora, un haiku:

Percy es muy cool.

Seguramente

de mí aprendió.

Pipper aplaudió, ganándose una sonrisa y un guiño del dios. La chica enrojeció. Jason gruñó.

— No hay tiempo para eso— interrumpió Zeus— Atenea, por favor.

La diosa prosiguió la lectura

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño de fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero"**

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Poseidón.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

Poseidón sonrió por pensar igual que su hijo.

"**Nuestro maestro, tonto"**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenido un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunté a Nancy de qué estaba hablando.**

**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco se alejó.**

**Le pregunté a Grover dónde estaba la Sra. Dods.**

**Él dijo. "¿Quién?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

— ¡No Grover!—se lamentó Hermes— necesitas aprender a mentir.

"**No es gracioso hombre. Voy en serio"**

**Un trueno retumbo.**

Todos en la sala miraron a Zeus, quien se encogió de hombros.

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

— Es más seguro para él no saber la verdad— explicó Quirón ante la mirada interrogante de la sala.

**Me acerqué a él.**

**Miró hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson".**

Hermes sonrió, Quirón sí que sabía mentir.

**Le entregué al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

Artemisa miró interesada el libro, ¿sería la espada que ella pensaba?

"**Señor", le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?"**

**Me miró sin comprender. "¿Quién?"**

"**El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods, maestra de álgebra"**

**Él frunció el seño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

— Me llenas de orgullo— dramatizó Hermes ante la buena mentira del centauro.

— Ese fue el final del capítulo— anunció Atenea

— Dramática manera de terminar— mascullo Hefesto, Leo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? — preguntó Zeus.

— Yo leeré— dijo Poseidón.


	3. Ancianas tejiendo calcetines de muerte

— _¿Quién quiere leer ahora? — preguntó Zeus._

— _Yo leeré— dijo Poseidón._

Cuando Atenea le pasó el libro al dios del mar, las manos de ambos se rozaron y los dos hicieron una mueca.

**Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte**— leyó el dios.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—se quejó Poseidón—. ¿Tenían que ser calcetines de la muerte? ¿No podían ser lindos suéteres rosados o un bonito gorrito amarillo?

— ¿Gorritos amarillos? ¿Suéteres rosados?— repitió Ares, incrédulo—. La paternidad te ha vuelto un poco afeminado, tío P.

Al instante, Ares fue bañado por el océano Atlántico.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. **

— Igual que todos— dijeron los mestizos a coro.

**Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. **

— Igual que las de todos— acotó Leo— lo máximo es de 24 horas.

— De hecho— dijo Thalia— las mías duraban más que eso. Era horrible.

— Las mías también— secundó Nico—. Pero Bianca era de gran ayuda— añadió bajito, entristecido por su hermana.

Hades lo escuchó y lo miró preocupado, él había asumido que su hija no estaba presente porque no era tan importante en la historia, pero la cara de Nico sugería que algo terrible le había pasado a Bianca, la desesperación invadió al dios, ¿dónde estaba su hija?

**Esta alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía manejar. **

— Pobre Percy— suspiró Pipper.

Jason apretó los dientes, furioso. _Pero era obvio_— se dijo—. _Percy es, al fin y al cabo, el héroe del Olimpo y el héroe del Campamento Mestizo, el campamento al que Pipper pertenece, ¿por qué me iba a preferirlo a mí, un romano? Pero, momento, ¿por qué me importa tanto que no me prefiera a mí?_

Afrodita miró a su hija y a Jason. _¿Un triángulo amoroso, tal vez?_— pensó complacida.

Annabeth miró a Pipper recelosa. _¿A Pipper le gusta Percy?_— pensó preocupada. Esperaba que no, Pipper se había convertido en una gran amiga para ella, no quería que eso cambiara.

Poseidón miró a la hija de Afrodita con una sonrisa, la aprobaba como nuera, Afrodita le caía bien.

Pipper estaba preocupada, tanto tiempo escuchar a Annabeth hablar de él, la había hecho llegar a considerar a Percy un amigo, y no le gustaba que sus amigos la pasaran mal.

**Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. **

— Es horrible cuando eso pasa— murmuró Jason, que había sido víctima de las bromas de la cabaña de Hermes y del acoso de la cabaña de Ares que insistían en que él era el culpable de la desaparición de _Prissy_, como Clarisse solía llamarlo.

**Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre **

— Me gustan las rubias alegres— dijo Apolo con una sonrisa sugerente.

Hermes, Dionisio y Ares lo miraron con sonrisas similares antes de que Artemisa les disparara una flecha a cada uno.

— Hombres— resopló molesta.

— Sólo piensan en eso— aportó Atenea.

— Ay por favor— se quejó Apolo— si tu cabaña es la segunda más llena del campamento, Annie. Solo te gana Hermes, que tiene además de sus hijos a los indeterminados y a los hijos de los dioses menores.

— ¡No me llames Annie! — Graznó Atenea.

— Pero es que Atenea es demasiado severo— justificó Apolo— y no me cambies de tema, ¿o me niegas que tienes más hijos que todos nosotros? — terminó con una sonrisa divertida.

— No lo niego, pero yo soy una diosa virgen, mis hijos nacen de mi pensamiento.

— Pues que pensamientos más sucios debes tener, sobrinita— se burló Hades.

Atenea enrojeció hasta la médula para diversión de los otros dioses.

— Mejor continuemos la lectura— pidió Zeus, apiadándose de su hija.

**Que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad. **

— Es por la niebla— dijo Atenea en un tono que daba a entender que Percy era idiota por no darse cuenta, aún estaba sonrojada, pero no iba a perder una oportunidad de burlarse del hijo de Poseidón.

— Él no sabía que era mestizo, creo que tu sabiduría está siendo contaminada por esos impuros pensamientos que tienes— repuso Poseidón, ocasionando la risa de todos en la sala.

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba una referencia a la señora Dods, buscando pillarlos en falso.**

— Algo inteligente— elogió Hermes.

Apolo asintió de acuerdo.

**Pero se quedaban mirándome como si estuviera loco. **

— Bueno, a juzgar por algunos de sus planes, yo no rebatiría esa teoría— dijeron Thalia y Nico con una sonrisa nostálgica.

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndoles: la señora Dods nunca había existido. **

— Casi— susurró Poseidón.

**Casi.**

El dios sonrió por la coincidencia.

— Cincuenta dracmas a que es por Grover— propuso Hermes mirando a Apolo

— Bro, hasta yo sé que es por Grover— rebatió Apolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermes hizo una mueca.

**Grover no podía engañarme.**

Hermes y Apolo se miraron sonrientes.

**Cuando le mencionaba el nombre de la señora Dods, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

— Grover— se quejó Hermes— tienes que aprender a mentir— añadió sin mirar a nadie en particular.

**Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

Hermes resopló murmurando algo sobre sátiros sin habilidades mentirosásticas.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo. **

Poseidón miró al suelo, era su culpa que su hijo haya estado en peligro, no se arrepentía de tenerlo, Percy y Sally eran lo mejor que le había pasado a Poseidón en eones, pero había roto el tratado, exponiéndose así a la furia de sus hermanos.

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Annabeth, Thalia y Nico se estremecieron

— Las pesadillas de Percy son las peores, más vívidas que las de cualquiera de nosotros— explicó Nico ante la mirada interrogante de los dioses.

**El clima seguía enloquecido.**

Hera gruñó, su estúpido marido y sus dos tontos hermanos peleando, de nuevo.

**Cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. **

Hera volvió a gruñir.

**Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación.**

Fue el turno de Annabeth de gruñir.

**Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. **

Thalia y Pipper- para gran molestia de Jason- se unieron a Annabeth esa vez.

**Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Esta vez, no solo Hera gruñó, sino que fue acompañada por Démeter y Hestia.

Los tres grandes se estremecieron ante la ira de sus hermanas.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

— Algo comprensible— murmuró Thalia

**Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. **

Annabeth hizo una mueca mientras Atenea miraba al libro horrorizada.

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas.**

Ares sonrió, él amaba las peleas, pero sólo las que tenían sentido, y cualquier pelea contra esa chiquilla insufrible tenía sentido.

**Y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo. **

Apolo y Hermes chocaron las manos.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo borrachín. **

Annabeth rompió a reír ante la mirada confundida de los demás en la sala, salvo Atenea.

**No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien. **

— Suena bien— coincidió Apolo.

— Pero, ¿qué significa?— preguntó Hermes.

— Quiere decir _viejo borracho_— explicó Annabeth.

Todos en la sala rompieron a reír salvo Atenea y Artemisa, a ninguna le terminaba de caer bien el hijo de Poseidón.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre**

Poseidón sonrió al recordar a Sally.

**Dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

— Ellos se lo pierden— refunfuñó Poseidón para sorpresa de Jason quien, al ser romano, siempre había considerado al dios del mar un dios cruel y despiadado.

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

— Exacto hijo— dijo Poseidón— así es mejor, busca una escuela donde sí te aprecien.

**Estaba nostálgico.**

Poseidón y Annabeth hicieron una mueca.

**Quería estar con mi mamá.**

— Awww— arrullaron Hestia, Démeter, Afrodita, Pipper e incluso Hera.

Sí, a ella no solían gustarle los semidioses, pero el hijo de Poseidón era diferente, ella lo intuía, además, el amor que profesaba por su madre era admirable.

**En nuestro pequeño apartamento en el extremo este de la ciudad.**

Poseidón apretó los dientes, Sally y Percy no deberían vivir en un pequeño apartamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, deberían estar con él en un hermoso palacio submarino, si tan solo su hermosa Sally hubiera aceptado.

**Aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

_¿Padrastro? ¿Su Sally se había vuelto a casar?_— Pensó Poseidón molesto ante esa probabilidad.

— ¿Paul juega al póquer?— preguntaron Thalia y Nico a coro.

— ¿Quién es Paul?— preguntó Poseidón con una voz que hizo estremecerse a los semidioses y sonreír a Afrodita

_Poseidón está celoso_— canturreó en su mente.

— No, Paul no juega al póquer— respondió Annabeth— y eh, bueno, Paul es… supongo que los libros lo explicarán, Lord Poseidón.

Poseidón asintió no muy conforme.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

— Con esos pensamientos, normal que su mejor amigo sea un sátiro— dijo Dionisio.

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

— Es un buen amigo— sonrieron Démeter y Hestia.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

Quirón sonrió.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. **

Quirón volvió a sonreír mientras Atenea y Annabeth hacían una mueca.

**No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo. **

— Muy bien hijo, hazle caso a Quirón— dijo Poseidón.

**La noche antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía de Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

— ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a un libro! — chilló Atenea, molestísima.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. **

— Odio cuando eso pasa— bufó Pipper.

**No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte,**

— Ahora sí lo sabe— acotó Annabeth.

— Por experiencia propia— añadió Thalia, logrando que Poseidón empalideciera.

**Entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

— Ahora se le da mejor, pero tuvo ayuda— dijo Nico sonriéndole a Annabeth, quien se sonrojó furiosamente, recordando las citas de estudio con Percy que tenían más de citas que de estudio.

Sobre todo, aquella vez del beso submarino, ¡el mejor novio del mundo!

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. **

Hermes sonrió, esa sería una buena broma.

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años.**

— Creo que te han dicho viejo, Quirón— dijeron Hermes y Apolo entre risas.

**«Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» **

— Sólo le exijo lo que es capaz de dar— dijo Quirón para deleite de Poseidón, quien tosió algo parecido a cof-cof-mi-hijo-es-el-mejor-cof-cof.

Zeus lo miró enfurruñado.

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología. **

Atenea sonrió.

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

— Y no tienes por qué romper ese récord— se quejaron Apolo y Hermes a coro.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. **

Atenea asintió, concordaba con Percy.

Su hija la miró con una sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una mueca de frustración al ver a su madre caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y detenerse abruptamente.

**Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

Annabeth sonrió, desde que ella era la tutora de Percy, el chico había mejorado considerablemente en la escuela.

**No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado. **

Quirón sonrió con cariño.

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. **

Hermes hizo una mueca, toda esperanza de que Percy recapacitara y no hablara con un maestro estaba abandonándolo.

**La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo. **

_Aunque por otro lado, Quirón no es un maestro cualquiera_— pensó Hermes—. _Pero aún así es un maestro. Pero no sería tan deshonroso si Percy pide consejo a su mentor._

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió "… preocupado por Percy, señor". **

— Ah, espionaje— dijo Hermes, encantado.

**Me quedé inmóvil. No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas**

— Muy mal Percy, muy mal— regañó Hermes con voz severa.

**Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

— Él tiene un punto— murmuró Démeter.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro. "… solo este verano" decía Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…" **

— No entiendo— se quejó Zeus con un puchero ante la estupefacción de Jason.

— Eso no es novedad— dijeron Hades y Poseidón en un susurro audible.

"**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas" respondió Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más".**

— Si hubiéramos esperado, ya todos estaríamos muertos— acotó Nico

— No adelantes los hechos, aliento de zombi— regañó Thalia.

— Como digas cara de pino— respondió Nico sonriéndole a su prima.

"**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…"**

— Sigo sin entender— Zeus tenía los brazos cruzados y hablaba con voz de niño berrinchudo.

— Sigue sin ser una novedad— repitieron Hades y Poseidón para gran diversión de los semidioses.

"**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda"**

Quirón asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo.

"**Señor, él la vio…".**

"**Fue producto de su imaginación" insistió Brunner. "La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo".**

— Casi. Casi lo convenció— acotó Poseidón.

"**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones" la voz de Grover sonaba ahogada. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría…"**

— Tú no fallaste, Grover— dijo Thalia firmemente.

— Eh, hermanita— dijo Apolo— sabes que el sátiro no está aquí, ¿verdad?

Thalia se sonrojo para gran deleite de Nico.

"**No has fallado, Grover", repuso Brunner con amabilidad. "Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…"**

— Lo que, teniendo en cuenta la suerte de Percy, es algo difícil— dijo Nico mientras Annabeth resoplaba y Poseidón se ponía pálido.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

— No, Percy— se lamentó Hermes.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado.**

**Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo. Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

— Acababa de haber un ataque, necesitaba estar preparado— respondió Quirón a la pregunta que aunque no había sido formulada, flotaba tácita en la sala.

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

— Bien, Percy— se regocijó Hermes.

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando**

— Te dijeron animal— se burló Apolo entre risas y carcajadas.

Quirón hizo una mueca para luego sonreír divertido por las ocurrencias del dios.

**Justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal**

Poseidón contuvo el aliento.

**Y prosiguió. **

El dios del mar respiró aliviado.

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello. **

Afrodita arrugó el ceño, asqueada.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Nada", murmuró. "Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno". **

— ¿Qué habrá pasado en el solsticio de invierno? — se preguntaron los tres grandes.

Atenea pensó en su teoría. _El ladrón del rayo. ¿Podría ser posible?_

"**Los míos tampoco…", repuso Grover. "Pero habría jurado…"**

— ¿Habría jurado qué? ¡Poseidón lee completo! — se quejó Hades.

— ¡Eso es todo lo que dice, Hades! ¡Ahora cállate y déjame leer tranquilo!

"**Vuelve al dormitorio", le dijo Brunner. "Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes." **

— No se lo recuerdes— gimió Leo.

"**No me lo recuerde."**

— Pienso igual que una cabra— Leo estaba horrorizado.

— Conozco el sentimiento— se compadeció Nico

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho. **

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. **

Hermes asintió.

— Hay que esperar que se vayan los posibles testigos— susurró el dios, conforme.

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

— Pero si él sabe que no fue así— dijo Hermes confundido.

— Por eso dije _como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche_— citó Poseidón, haciendo enrojecer al dios de los ladrones.

"**Eh", me dijo con cara de sueño. "¿Estás listo para el examen?"**

— Agh, exámenes— dijo Ares con un estremecimiento.

**No respondí.**

— Como pasa casi siempre que le haces una pregunta— rió Nico, ocasionando las risas de todos los semidioses, Hermes y Apolo.

"**Tienes un aspecto horrible"**

Annabeth frunció el ceño, Percy nunca tenía un aspecto horrendo, su novio era muy guapo.

**Frunció el ceño. "¿Va todo bien?"**

— Nunca esperes que Percy te diga que no— apuntó Thalia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Poseidón.

— Se refiere a que Percy no suele compartir sus preocupaciones con los demás, no le gusta preocupar a nadie— dijo Nico.

— La única posible excepción a esa regla es Annabeth y en ocasiones Grover, Nico y yo— explicó Thalia.

— Es un muchacho peculiar— murmuró Artemisa, aunque toda la sala lo escuchó, Thalia la miró con una sonrisa.

"**Sólo estoy… cansado".**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama. **

— Eso no sirve— dijo Dionisio— es un sátiro, igual sabrá cómo te sientes.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo.**

— Como dije antes, aquí el de la imaginación soy yo, ahora, un haiku— anunció Apolo: — Las rosas, rojas, el cielo, azul, y yo soy muy cool.

— Tío Poseidón, por favor, sigue leyendo— suplicó Artemisa como si la estuvieran torturando.

Todos rieron, salvo Pipper que murmuró un:

— Fue un buen haiku— ganándose una sonrisa del dios del sol.

**Pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. **

**Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

Poseidón gimió, su hijo en peligro no era algo que le gustara.

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín.**

Leo se estremeció, permanecer tres horas sentado dando un examen mientras las letras volaban sobre la página, no estaba en el top ten de sus cosas favoritas.

**Colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. **

— ¿Lo descubrieron?— susurró Apolo

— No lo creo— le respondió Hermes en otro susurro.

**Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

Hermes sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

"**Percy", me dijo. "No te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor."**

— Quirón— regañó Afrodita— tienes que tener más tacto.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

Annabeth apretó los dientes, no le gustaba que le lanzaran besitos a su novio, aunque fueran sarcásticos.

"**Vale, señor", murmuré.**

"**Lo que quiero decir es que…" meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir. "Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo."**

— Quirón— el tono de Hestia era severo— debes aprender a tener más tacto.

**Me escocían las mejillas. **

— Marica— se rió Ares, pero calló cuando fue bañado por el Océano Pacífico.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito.**

Quirón sonrió.

**Delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello.**

La sonrisa de Quirón desapareció.

**Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

El centauro hizo una mueca, Hestia y Afrodita tenían razón, debía tener más tacto.

"**Vale", le dije temblando.**

"**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…"**

— Quirón— regañó esta vez y para sorpresa de muchos- por no decir todos-, Artemisa— haces sentir mal al pobre niño.

Luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si recién cayera en cuenta de los había dicho.

"**Gracias", le espeté. "Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo".**

— Carácter Jackson a la vista— canturrearon Thalia y Nico, sonrientes.

"**Percy…" **

**Pero ya me había ido. **

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

Annabeth sonrió, así era su Percy, siempre dejando las cosas para el final.

_Sesos de alga_— pensó nostálgica.

**Metiendo la ropa como fuera en la mochila.**

Afrodita frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota mental de tener una charla con el hijo de Poseidón sobre cómo debía ser tratada la ropa.

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. **

— ¿No eran delincuentes juveniles?— preguntó Jason.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pipper lo miró significativamente.

**Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. **

Jason asintió, satisfecho de tener una respuesta. Y luego entendió la mirada de Pipper era como si le dijera _No seas idiota, yo estaba en la escuela de la Salvajería y mi papá es una famosa estrella de cine._

**Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

— ¡Nosotros no somos una familia de don nadies!— se quejaron todos los dioses a coro.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad.**

**Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca.

_Mi pobre Percy_— pensó entristecido.

"**Ah", dijo uno. "Eso es genial".**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido. **

— Eso es grosero— dijo Démeter con el ceño fruncido.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad. **

— Grover acosador Underwood— corearon Thalia y Nico con una sonrisa contagiosa.

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. **

Poseidón asintió, satisfecho con el actuar del sátiro.

**Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo.**

— Es que temía que te pasara algo malo— acotó Thalia.

**Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él. **

— Se preocupa por ti, sesos de alga— murmuró Annabeth con una sonrisa nostálgica y cariñosa.

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

"**¿Buscas Benévolas?" **

Apolo ahogó una risa.

_Buena esa primo_— pensó

**Grover casi pega un brinco. "¿Qué… qué quieres decir?" **

**Le confesé que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen. **

— No Percy— se lamentó Hermes— nunca confieses.

**Le tembló un párpado. "¿Qué tanto oíste?".**

"**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?"**

— Oh… no mucho— lo imitó Ares— solo toda la conversación.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira, Percy… Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…"**

— No sabes mentir, Grover— dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza.

"**Grover…"**

"**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dods, y…"**

"**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida."**

— Mi punto— dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. **

**Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa. "Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano". **

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos**

— Dionisio, ¿por qué usas ese tipo de letra? — demandó Hades.

— Me divierte ver cómo se esfuerzan en descifrar lo que dice— respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

**Pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a: **

**Grover Underwood **

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza **

**Long Island, Nueva York **

**(800)009-0009 **

"**¿Qué es colina mes…?"**

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Es mi…dirección de verano". **

— Eso no le caerá bien a Percy— murmuró Nico.

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

— Obviamente somos ricos— se jactó Zeus— ¡Somos dioses!

"**Vale", contesté alicaído. "Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión". **

**Asintió. "O por si me necesitas".**

"**¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?"**

— Eso fue duro— dijo Annabeth con una mueca.

**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

Annabeth asintió, solemne.

**Grover tragó saliva. "Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte".**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. **

Thalia y Nico sonrieron, esa expresión era usual en Percy.

**Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. **

— Es un buen amigo— dijeron Leo, Jason y Pipper a la vez.

**Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

— Lo es, de hecho— dijo Atenea.

"**Grover", le dije, "¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?"**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. **

— Menuda suerte— gimió Poseidón.

**Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería.**

Annabeth enarcó una ceja, Percy no le había contado de esa avería.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.**

Démeter hizo una mueca y anotó mentalmente que debía limpiar eso apenas tuviera oportunidad.

**En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

— ¿Un puesto de frutas en un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería? — murmuró Poseidón, escéptico.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

Todos se quedaron callados, a Poseidón se le cayó el libro de las manos mientras su rostro iba perdiendo el color.

Lentamente, el dios recogió el libro y volvió a leer, tartamudeando al principio.

**Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico. **

— No, no, no, no— Poseidón estaba pálido y murmuraba en griego antiguo lo que los semidioses estaban seguros, eran maldiciones.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. **

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Poseidón se trabó con sus propias palabras.

_Mi hijo no, mi hijo no_— pensó desesperado.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

Dionisio hizo una mueca, a pesar de cómo se comportaba con ellos, a él no le gustaba que los sátiros la pasaran mal, y ese era el principal motivo por el que no dejaba ir a Grover a buscar a Pan, el chico era un buen sátiro, no quería verlo ir y que luego no regrese.

"**¿Grover?", le dije. "Hey hombre…"**

"**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?"**

— Por favor que no, por favor que no— rezaban Nico y Thalia.

"**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?"**

— No es gracioso Perseo— rugieron Annabeth y Poseidón ante la mirada horrorizada de Atenea.

"**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia."**

— Ninguna— confirmaron Thalia y Nico muy serios.

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

Al igual que todos en la sala de tronos.

"**Subamos al autobús", me dijo. "Vamos".**

— Hazle caso— suplicó Poseidón.

"**¿Qué?", repliqué. "Ahí dentro hace mil grados."**

"**¡Vamos!" Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

— No— gimieron Pipper, Leo y Jason.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

El silencio reinó en la sala.

— Lord Poseidón— murmuró Annabeth tímidamente— no debería decirle esto, pero no se preocupe, el hilo, no era por Percy, era por otra persona.

El dios miró a Annabeth agradecido y le sonrió antes de volver a leer.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

La sala explotó en risas, ahora que sabían que el hilo no era por Percy, podían respirar tranquilos.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido. **

— Ahora lo arregla— refunfuñó Poseidón, algo molesto.

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

"**¡Bien, maldita sea!", exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra. "¡Todo el mundo arriba!"**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. **

Poseidón volvió a ponerse pálido, pero una mirada de Annabeth lo tranquilizó.

_Sería una buena nuera_— pensó—. _Claro, si no fuera hija de la cara de búho._

**Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

"**¿Grover?"**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?"**

— Todo— bufaron Hermes y Apolo al unísono

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa. "Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?"**

"**¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dods, ¿verdad?**

— Son mucho peor— susurraron los dioses a una sola voz.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dods.**

"**Dime sólo lo que viste", insistió.**

"**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo". **

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

Poseidón asintió, conforme con el actuar del sátiro.

"**¿La has visto cortar el hilo?" **

"**Sí. ¿Por qué?". Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

"**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo" —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar. "No quiero que sea como la última vez".**

"**¿Qué última vez?"**

"**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto". **

— Lo va a asustar— se quejaron Annabeth y Pipper a la vez, para gran molestia de Jason.

"**Grover", repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad, "¿de qué diablos estás hablando?"**

"**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo".**

— Sí, promételo— indicó Poseidón, como si Percy estuviera presente.

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí. **

Poseidón asintió conforme.

"**¿Es como una superstición o algo así?", pregunté. **

**No obtuve respuesta.**

"**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?"**

— Lastimosamente, así es— dijo Zeus con una mueca.

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

— Ese es el final del capítulo— anunció Poseidón con un suspiro.

— Yo quiero leer— anunció Démeter con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!

Yo aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, bueno aclararé algunas dudas:

La historia toma lugar unos meses después de que Thalia fue convertido en un pino.

Los semidioses vienen del futuro. Exactamente, del momento después de la batalla de Percy, Término y los romanos contra Polibotes, aún no habla con Hera, si aún no les quedó claro, déjenmelo saber en un comentario.

Pipper y Jason aún no están juntos.

Gracias por leer, seguir la historia y comentar, me motivan a seguir escribiendo

Pregunta: ¿A quién les gustaría que traiga?

Eso sería todo, me despido hasta una nueva actualización


End file.
